


Behind the door

by sal101



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal101/pseuds/sal101
Summary: Slight A/U only thing is Bea is still alive.Post S6, Franky and Bridget are together and happy. But that's about to change when something from Bridget's past is going to come back to haunt her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I have been playing with for awhile now, tried it with OITNB but thought would give this one a go.

Everything has finally come full circle for me, I've got the girl, I'm happy and I'm loving my life. I wasn't making waves being a paralegal, but who knows, one day, I'll get my big break, that's what Bridget kept saying anyway. I knew when I got out of prison the second time I had to show Bridget I was commited, no more fucking around, I knew I've hurt Bridget, we've spoke about it when I came home from prison, cleared the air as they say, it made me ashamed of what I've have done to her. So I did what any normal lady that's in a relationship with the most beautiful women in the world would do, I put a ring on it. We got married, Vera, being Gidget best mate and maid of honour managed to square a day out for the old crew, which was good as Bea was best man or lady, however you want to put it, her speech was spot on though, even brought up when she beat 7 shades of shit out of me. Although the Wentworth ladies weren't allowed to drink they still had a good time, it was lovely to see. Now here I am sat here at my desk looking at the framed photos on my desk of my perfect days, my wedding day, at Vera's boy, jack, christening, me and Gidge are his godmothers, poor mite. I still can't believe it's been over 1 year now and I haven't screwed up once. Go me. My life has become boring, mundane, same shit different day and I love it, better than being in that hell hole. 

As I was staring at my pictures smiling, reliving those special moments I was awoken from my dream like state to my boss, Richard, slamming down some files on my desk, "oi, dreamer." I shook my head to get back in the moment, obviously time for another court run. "Sorry Rich, was daydreaming,"   
"Can you take these down to the court house and look at this for me please," he slammed another file down on top of the courthouse pile, "we're busy at the moment, I'm sure you can handle this, it's pretty straight forward, she's coming this afternoon for her appointment." What the fuck, no way do I have time to go courthouse, look through this file and see this client. "You're busting my balls Rich, no way do I have time for all that."  
"Better make some time Doyle then." And he walked off, "fuck," I exclaimed. "Heard that," as he walked out the door. Wanker. Actually I liked Rich, he gave me a chance when no one would. Okay Franky, you need to prioritise here. No lunch, by the looks of it, courthouse, file, then client. Better text Gidge and tell her it's going to be a late one, but that'll mean she'll cook, maybe offer to buy takeout on the way home. Perfect. 

It was after lunch and I was fucking tuckered. Gidge was insistent that she cooked tonight, something to dread when I get home. God, I love that lady. I was munching on my sandwich whilst looking at the file, I nearly spat out my food when I saw her name, Josephine and her middle name Virginia, her parents must've been stupid to call her that, poor girl must've have had a hard time at school. Just a basic traffic charge nothing too challenging for me. Only 19, at university in Melbourne, first offense, didn't stop at the red light, pretty simple. Wham, bam, thank you mam, I closed her file and waited for her arrival. 

She didn't get here till 4.30, half hour late, half hour before we locked up. When Josephine sat at my desk I wanted to remind her of her lateness but I am dealing with a client and I have been reminded to think before I spoke. She seemed all hot and bothered like she's been rushing, I'll let her off. She wasn't a tall girl, but has a slim figure, I could tell she took care of herself, "So, so, sorry I'm late." I waved the air to indicate I'm not bothered. Josephine sat at my desk, I started to go over her case, told her she'll get a slap on the wrist, won't affect her uni and she'll be fine. But there was something about her, I couldn't put my finger on it, the way she talked, moved her hands whilst she spoke, her whole dimeanior it's like I already knew her. She seemed fixated on my wedding picture on my desk as well, "so what you doing here then," I asked her, trying to get her eyes off my wife. "Sorry, um, I'm visiting family. Is that your wife?" She nodded to the picture, "yeah it is."   
"She looks lovely."   
"Ah yeah, she's a stunner all right." I smiled at the picture. We chatted more about total bollox trying to pass the time untill her free half hour was up. "I better go then, I need to get back to Melbourne tonight." Josephine got up. I followed her actions.  
"It was really nice to meet you Josephine," I held out my hand which she shook. "Please call me Jo."   
"Well, Jo, I'll send the paper etc, but seriously you've got nothing to worry about.   
"Thanks Franky." And she left, thank fuck for that, it's been a long day. Now to look forward to tomorrow, babysitting duties, great. 

I got in my car and drive home, I kept thinking about Jo, how surreal that was, I also felt that I was being followed, maybe it was flashbacks from before. I got home and walked to the door, when I walked in I smelled the burnt food and there she was my beautiful, bent over that sink showing off her great ass and washing dishes. I came up behind her and gently smacked her bum, "o, hi, little miss, 'I can cook tonight'," Gidge turned around, I kissed her and put my arms around her, "it was a little mishap." I saw the burnt pan and the empty packed of pasta, "okay." Of course I didnt believe her, Bridget kissed me hard, "mmm, someone smells of a long day." I smelled my armpits, Bridget laughed, "I meant you look tired." She kissed me again, "how about I pay for takeout tonight, since I burnt the dinner," Bridget let go of our embrace, I could stay in those clutches forever. "Well, I've had a long hard day, swear I was being followed but hey, maybe I'm being paranoid, cause of, you know,"  
"Aw, baby." She kissed my cheek. "Maybe I can make it up to you later," she kissed my cheek again. I sat on the sofa, sprawled out and turned on the TV. Gidge grabbed her handbag, she didn't need to ask me what I wanted, I always have the same. Gidge opened the door, actually maybe I'll have egg fried rice this time. "Hey Gidge, actually," I got off the sofa to the door to find Bridget standing there and Josephine in the doorway. What the fuck. I pinned Josephine up against the wall, "I knew there was something about you," all of a sudden I felt like I was back in Wentworth. "Thought you could come and take a closer look at my wife did ya, I knew I was being followed home." I wanted smash her face in, I pulled my fist back when suddenly Bridget held me back, "Franky no." Bridget was panting, she looked like she's seen a ghost maybe she was scared, "o, baby what have you done?" Was Gidge for real?   
"You for real? Gidge, she followed me home and was eyeballing your picture in my office." Gidge put her hands on her face and pulled them down, "I wasn't talking to you Franky." None of this was making sense. "Franky, this is my daughter Josephine."  
"What the fuck?"


	2. What the fuck part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last nights revaluation Franky visits Bea

Wentworth prison next day.  
“What the fuck,” said Bea, I nodded in agreement, “I know right.” I’ve been stewing on this all night till I could get a visit to Bea. “So, how the hell did that happen?” Bea asked, I didn’t want to answer that, the thought of a man touching my beautiful wife made me sick to my stomach. Bea didn’t say nothing she was waiting for a answer, “do you want me to draw a picture? Do you know about the birds and the bees Red?” Luckily Bea knew my humour by now  
“I mean, I though that Bridget was, you know, gay, gay. I mean she told me she dated men in her twenties, but didn’t think she went all the way with them. So what happened after that revaluation.” Franky didn’t know she dated men in her twenties till last night.  
“I wish she fucking told me that she did that.” I shouted, Smiles was looking at me, I leaned in so Bea could hear me, “I mean I, you know,” I shudder at the thought not because I hate men but because I hated being with them romantically. Bea raised her eyebrows, “no, I don’t know Franky,” Now Red was teasing me, “been with guys, but never got up the duff.” Bea laughed, “the thought of mini you running around is cute.”  
“Ah, fuck off Red, this is serious.” Red face went all serious, “mate, you’re right, so what happened after you nearly throttled your stepdaughter,” Bea laughed again. I punched her arm jokingly. “Well......”

Bridget’s house night before  
“What the fuck,” I was in a state of shock, I still had Jo pinned up against the wall, that’s why I felt like I knew her, she’s the spit of Bridget; the height, hair, eyes, the way she walked with swag, she’s even got Gidget cute nose. Bridget still had a hold of me, I looked at Jo face, she looked scared. I let go and held my hands up to say I’m not going to hurt her. Now I want answers. “Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here,” emotions were running throughout me. “Not here Franky,” Bridget ushered us all inside so we weren’t in earshot of the neighbours. I felt like crying, I slowly sat down on the sofa, I needed to digest, I looked at Jo who was just stood there in the hall. Bridget was sat at the kitchen island, looking shell shocked, hands over her mouth. “Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” I asked again tears in my eyes, why was I this emotional? She wasn’t my kid. I looked at Jo again, who was also crying and rested against the wall and slide down it so she was sat on the floor. Poor girl. I have been lied too? Well I never thought to ask Gidge if she had any children. Gidget started to cry as well, I got up, my first reaction was to hold my beautiful wife. I put my arms around her and rocked her back and forth. “What the fuck is going on Gidge?” She was shaking, even though she had a kid it didn’t change how I felt about her, she’ll always be my wife. Bridget wiped her tears away, she looked Jo and then looked away, “you’re meant to be at university Josephine.” Jo just sat there and didn’t say anything. Jo got up, “I’m sorry, I just wanted to see you that’s all, I'll go.” I was getting frustrated now, “can someone please tell me what’s going on,” I shouted to the ceiling. Bridget got up from the kitchen stool, “yes, you’re right Franky, I owe you a explanation.” Thank god, some sense. I sat down on a stool and invited Jo to sit with us, “I better go thanks for the offer.” I got up to follow Jo, but Gidge stopped me, “leave her,” Jo shut the door and she was gone. Bridget sat down. “Right first things first Gidge, fucking Virginia?” Bridget smiled, “Virginia Woolf, my favourite author” ah I get it, still poor girl. Bridget rubbed my shoulder, “I know you have some questions baby, spit them out, don’t hide behind that charming humour of yours.” I still didn’t know what to say. “So what, is she like adopted or something.” Something? This is a human. “Josephine is adopted yes, I made sure she went to nice people,” Bridget looked down, “it’s a fucking kid Gidge not a bloody car you fobbed off.”  
“I put all the right practise in place for her safety, Franky I was young, I was at uni and it just.....happened.” This broke my heart. “So you did it with a guy?, Jo isn’t a test tube type baby or anything, she’s the real deal?” Bridget closed her eyes and nodded, “yeah.” Tears welled up in my eyes, I don’t know why, but I had this image that Jo was something Bridget did to make money or something for her studies, like have a baby for our research and we’ll clear your debt type of thing. I don’t know why I was so emotional about this, I’ve got ex’s too. Maybe the thought of someone touching my wife made me angry. This was something out of a fucking soap opera. “Has she met you before?” Bridget tears were rolling down her face, she nodded, “yeah, once when she was a teenager and another when I first met you.”  
“Why the fuck am I hearing this for the first time tonight then?” I looked at Bridget. “I don’t know, I was going to tell you but it was never a right time, hi my name is Bridget, o by the way I have a daughter I haven’t seen for bloody years.” I looked at Bridget, still shocked about everything, her being with a man, having a child, not telling me about this child, but I think what bothers me the most was she has only met her daughter twice, well three times now, “wait Gidge how did you know she was at uni?”  
“I’ve been keeping an eye on her, I have been for years.” The next question I didn’t want to ask but I knew that it was going to come up, “and, her dad.” Bridget face dropped, I obviously have touched a nerve, “is a waste of fucking space and I have told Josephine when I met her last not to pursue him, I also made sure that the family who adopted her knew this as well.” Well that answered that question, “but who is he?” Bridget got up to get the wine out, now I knew she was rattled. “He’s a no good punk that’s probably in jail now.” O dear, someone obviously got in the wrong crowd, “what about your parents, family?” Bridget didn’t really have a family she was a only child and both her parents have died in her mid thirties, Gidge poured a glass of wine and drank some, “they didn’t know.” I looked down, fuck this was messed up. Gidge sat next to me at the kitchen island, “I swear I was going to tell you.” I looked Gidge in the eyes, one of the reasons why I love this lady so much was her honesty, that day when she said she fancied me when I was at Wentworth, but this was major, but I still felt that I wasn’t getting the full story. “I believe you Gidge,” I really did too. But stuff wasn’t adding up, who was the dad? What did she mean when she said she’d been keeping a eye on her for years? I was about to ask her but Gidge really looked done in. I didn’t want to pry any more, I held her hand, “whatever you want to do darling, I’m behind you 100%,” Bridget kissed me softly, “that means so much to me baby,” I got up and lead Bridget to the bedroom where I held her all night.  
Wentworth the next day.  
“So what you going to do?” Bea asked. I leaned back in the plastic, cold chair. I think Bea knew that question, “o no, you can’t, last time you stuck your nose in it landed you in the shit, remember Jiana's boy?" I did, “I’m not going to do anything like that again Red, I mean maybe just get them in the same room.”  
“And that’s up to your wife, Jo is her kid mate, have patience.” Red was right, fucking hates it when she was right, ever since she’s been with Allie she’s calmed right down. Visiting time was over and I said my goodbye to Bea. I got in my car, sure Red was right but I wanted to help Gidge, I needed to do some digging about Jo find out where she is and somehow get them together


	3. What the fuck. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget chats to Vera about Jo over a cuppa

“What the fuck,” Vera said putting her hand in front of her mouth, Jack was looking at her and he was beginning to talk now and he has already got his listening ears as they say, “but how? Why now? God, what did Franky do?” I was still reeling from shock, I can’t believe Jo, I told her to forget about me and concentrate on her studies, she’s throwing her future away. I told Vera a few years ago when we bonded over the freak, at least Ferguson was good for something, it was over one of our late night after work sessions over a bottle of wine. “Franky was shocked, Jo was upset that she upset me and Franky I think, Jo walked out,”  
“Where did she go?” I made a don’t know gesture, “Bridge she’s 19, she could be anywhere.”   
“I wasn’t thinking straight, I just can’t believe it.” I haven’t been thinking straight since last night and when Franky left this morning to visit Bea I assumed. I sighed, “I don’t know what to do V, I mean Franky is Franky, she says it doesn’t effect us,”  
“And I’m sure it doesn’t,” Vera said, “I know me and Franky have had our moments but.....Bridge she loves the hell out of you.” I smiled that is something that’s true, we never spoke about kids, sure we joked about it but after Josephine I decided I didn’t want kids, it felt like some sort of betrayal to her. “I know she does,” I drank some of my coffee, “I feel like crap V, I know I’m being selfish and a asshole, what if she’s ran away from uni, from home.” Vera gave Jack some toys to play with, “if she has then she’d need her mum to help her.” I looked at Vera, I didn’t know how to be a mum to Jo, where do I start? Do I have the right to be having heart to hearts with her? I shook my head, “no that’s for her adoptive parents to handle.” Fobbing her off again, “well she’s over 18 now, maybe she just wants a relationship with you.” I nodded my head, tears filling my eyes, V grabbed my hand, “I can’t face her V,”  
“You’re gonna have to at some point, you owe her that.” Vera said softly, Jack started to fuss, I looked down at him, the poor thing looked like his dad, Jake, let’s hope he doesn’t act like him. In some ways I was jealous of V, that she has the experience of motherhood that I didn’t get to have. “You know V, when I was pregnant I, I don’t know, I just pretended she didn’t existed, that she was an inconvenience to me, a break in my goals. But when I gave birth and I held her in my arms for the first time, it all went away, that resentment towards Jo left me.” All of a sudden I was back on that labour ward, I could feel the cold air, I could hear the other screaming babies and the women giving it their all pushing. “I know that feeling,” V said. “But, she was never mine to keep,” and just like that I broke down crying, I couldn’t hack it anymore, V put her arms around me, Jack was still playing with his toys on the floor without a care in the world. “O V, what I have done, that poor girl.” V was making a circular motion on my back like she was winding me, all of a sudden all those years that I missed, “god V, I’m such a terrible mother,”   
“No your not Bridge and think of it this way, you can make it up to her now, meet her for a coffee, what you got to lose?” V was right, I had nothing to lose, if I was a client I would say the same thing. “I think I need to sort out Franky first though before I make that decision.” I’m sure Franky isn’t bothered about Jo I think she’s more shocked than anything. Just be honest with Franky well I’ve screwed that up so far by not telling her about Jo. “I’m pretty sure, she’ll be fine with whatever you decided, just remember Jo is young Bridge, and we’ll, she’s out there alone, in a city she doesn’t know.” V was right Jo is out there all on her own with no one to help her. I should’ve made Franky go after her last night. “God, I don’t even know where she could be,”   
“Well where do all young people end up going?”   
“I don’t know V, Jo doesn’t strike me as the drinking type.” V let out a little laugh, “nothing like her mum then,” I laughed too. But then I thought to when I was her age and where would I go, then it struck me. “I think I know where she’ll be.” Just ok time Franky came through the door, she threw her keys on the kitchen island, “you alright Gidge? Sorry I left early just needed to go for a run and clear my head out and stuff.”  
“It’s fine baby, I understand.” Franky came over to the sofa and started to help Jack arrange his stuffed toys. “God Vera he just keeps growing don’t he? You’re gonna be the Hulk next time I see you mate.” Jack just looked at Franky and drooled, “so talked about anything interesting whilst I was gone?” Me and V looked at each other, “I see,” said Franky. V started to gather he things, “I think you two have a lot to talk about,” V got all of Jack’s things and I picked up Jack and walked V to the front door, “nice seeing you Franky as always, I’ll call you.” We pecked on the cheek and I handed her Jack. I waited till they were in the car and out of site. I turned to Franky, “I wouldn’t get comfy baby, we’re going on a trip.” Franky let out a sigh, “I’ve only just sat down.” I picked her keys up and threw them at her, “we’re off to find Jo.” Franky smiled and got up from the sofa


	4. Better in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget decides to go after Jo.

I can’t believe I am still here in this shit city, I have been sat at this bench overlooking the river all night and morning and I still haven’t made any sense of why I’m here. I don’t even know if I was born here, hell I know nothing about me, I only found out about Bridget cause I found the papers, I think if I didn’t find those I wouldn’t have ever found it out. That’s when I decided to meet her for the first time, I was 15 at the time my adopted mum even gave me a lift to Bridget’s house, I think she knew all along that she’d want nothing to do with me and she was right, what came was two people that were shell shocked and didn’t know what say to each other. Bridget knew who I was, we didn’t say anything, just looked at each other, she knew I was hers we look so alike. I have only seen pictures of her in phycology journals and one that my adoptive mother gave me, I could never find her on social media. Then after my adoptive mother passed after I got into university she made me promise to tell Bridget my achievement, “she must know what a beautiful daughter she brought into this world,” she said. My adoptive father passed when I was just a child so it was only me and my adoptive mum, Maggie. That’s when I sought Bridget out again I managed to trace her here, it made me feel like a stalker watching her. I didn’t know at that time how to do it, shall I 'bump into her' when she’s grabbing her morning coffee, I knew she worked at the prison, maybe I could put myself in there, but that was just stupid. For a week I followed her, I decided to do the bump into her thing. She wasn’t happy to see me, told her I’m about study English at Melbourne university, which is so hard to get into and I knew she went there also, but she just looked at me not knowing what to say. We stood outside that coffee house for want seemed like a age, “that’s great Josephine, but, you need to forget about me and concentrate on your studies,” and like that she started to walk off, no she’s not doing this to me, I followed her and walked beside her keeping up with her walking pace, “i have questions?”   
“And I have no answers.” I can’t believe she was fobbing me off. “Can I at least know about my dad?” Bridge stopped and looked at me, “you stay away from him, he’s not a nice person, go university live your life forget about me and him.” Then she walked off fast and then last night happened. Bridget moved again and I knew she’s married to Franky Doyle I saw it in the newspaper, so Franky was my ticket. I jumped a red light and even though I knew nothing major was going to happen to me I knew I was being stupid. Now I'm sat here. I heard some whispering behind me, I turned my head to the side and it was Franky and Bridget, “go Gidge she has seen you,”   
“I don’t know what to say,” how long were they standing there. Franky gently elbowed Bridget my way. Bridget walked towards and sat down not too close though, Franky then walked over, “ah isn’t this great,” Franky said, “I know what this occasion needs coffee and doughnuts, I’ll be right back,” and Franky was gone, Bridget had this face as if to say 'don't leave me with her'. We sat there in silence, none of us knew what to say, “so then, how’s Melbourne?” My heart thumped when she that, that’s the first time she’s taken a interest in what I do, “it’s okay.”  
“Okay? Well it’s one of the best university in Australia surely it’s more than okay?'   
“Why do you care all of a sudden,” she seemed shocked when I said that, this is the most we have spoken to each other since the day I was born. “I understand you’re pissed off, I get that.”   
“I’m not one of your clients.”  
“I totally get that too.” Ah why is she being all amicable. “Do you deal with teenagers much?” Bridget smirked, “you’re not a teenager Jo.” Good point. Bridget sat on the bench with her arms folded, “so you found me and we’re sat here and I’m not running from you, I owe you that.” I didn’t know what to say, “come on Jo, no need to be silent,” All those years of what I would say to her, the practicing in the mirror comes to this, I was about to open my mouth when Franky came jogging up to the bench all flustered holding her bank card, “I am so sorry Jo, how do you like your coffee?” I was thrown off, “uh latte please.”  
"One latte coming up, carry on you're both doing well.” Franky put her thumbs up and ran off again. “How long were you watching me,”  
“Mmmm, bout 5 minutes.” I couldn’t complain I’ve watched Bridget for about a week. “I’ve watched you for years you know,” Bridget said with a smile, “your first day at school, I was there. Your first Christmas play there too.” She let out a sigh of relief, “never told anyone that before.” I never noticed her there. “I remember once I was waiting for you outside your school, you came out in tears in this horrible light blue dress. Someone called Cassie pulled your pigtails and you didn’t want to wear them anymore.” I remembered when that happened. But I don’t remember Bridget being there. “I um, was across the road but I remember when you were running and I put my arms out thinking you were going to run into them, but you didn’t.” My eyes started to water, so did hers. “When I found out your dad died, I knew you’d feel alone and I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry.” Tears started to roll down her cheek, “I um watched you till high school, I wanted to see your report so I asked Maggie and um she obliged, I can’t believe how intelligent you are as well, but I wasn’t allowed to see you after that, she thought you’ve suffered enough. But I was ready Jo, I really was.” Bridget wanted to see me? I was shocked again. “And then you came to see me and I shoved you away, that broke my heart Jo, really did. You must understand I didn’t want to hurt you.” I started to cry, it wasn’t to do with me, well it was but in a nice way. Bridget shuffled closer to me, “i would love nothing more then getting to know you Jo”   
“I’d like that too. But I know it’s going to take years.” Bridget moved closer and put her arm around me, “that’s okay I completely understand that,” there’s so much I wanted to know, about my dad? what she’s been doing for all these years? I wanted to tell her my goals in life, how did she meet Franky? Then Franky came back with coffee and a big bag of cakes and doughnuts, “right, there’s yours Gidge, mine and Jo's,” Franky gave me a huge bag of cakes and doughnuts, “ I don’t know what you like so I got one of everything.” I looked at the bag, “if you don’t have it I’m sure the cat at home will,”   
“Tom can’t have chocolate baby.”  
“O yeah," Franky said. I took my coffee and looked in the bag, actually I don’t have a sweet tooth, “so then,” Bridget said, “Melbourne huh? Did you know I studied there?”   
“Not untill, I got in.”  
“So then Jo, English degree, 3 years to do, what’s your plans after......Paint me a picture.” Franky smiled when Bridget said this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to say I'm really enjoying writing this. I think this will be a long one as have so many ideas.


	5. The first argument.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Jo have been building their relationship and Frankie is loving it.

After the whole make up thing the other day, Gidge and Jo have been getting on so well, we did offer to have Jo stay with us, but she was so insistent that she wanted to go to hotel. I was more shocked at Gidges reaction to the whole hotel thing, it was the first time that I had seen her be all ‘mum’ to Jo.   
“How are you going to afford it?” Gidge said, she was doing her hand actions, so I knew that she was being serious.  
“I do work you know,” I looked at Gidge, this kid has sass.  
“Yeah, for pittance, not enough to cover a hotel room for a week, come and stay with me and Frankie, also how do you know it’s safe? For that money it could be a hovel.” I looked at Jo, awaiting her response.   
“It has great reviews on Tripadvisor you know,” I looked at Gidge, I was smiling behind my coffee cup, I have never seen Gidge being challenged like this.  
“O well, that just changes everything, if Tripadvisor says it then it must be true,” Gidge threw her hands in the air. Jo picked up her bag, “if you’re going to be like that then I’ll just bugger off back to uni then,” Jo got off her stool and walked out the door, “Josephine Virginia, get back here now.” Jo didn’t even acknowledge Gidge and slammed the door behind her. I couldn’t help it, I sniggered behind my coffee cup, “she’s got some spunk, just like her mother, she’ll come back when she needs feeding or when she’s ran out of money.” Gidge was facing the door, she turned around and looked at me, “it’s not funny,” she paused and started laughing herself. I got off my stool and embraced my beautiful wife, our foreheads touched, “god I love you,” Gidge said under her breath. I kissed her softly, “looks like you got your work cut out for you, she’s defiantly going through the late teenage angst stage,” I said with a smile on face still holding my wife. I live for these moments. “Tell me about it, she’s finding her feet with me…..I think,” Gidge kissed me on the lips back. We were swaying side to side, no music, just me and Gidge. I kissed Gidge hard this time and she accepted and moved her hands from my hips to the back of my neck, I knew where this was going to lead, I put my fingers through her soft hair. We were interrupted by phone ringing, usually I wouldn’t bother but it might have been work related, “I’m so sorry,” as I let go of Gidge and grabbed my phone in pocket to answer it, I looked at the screen and rolled my eyes, I knew who this was. “Bommer, fuck off, I’m busy,” the line was quiet. “I just wanted to talk about something,” I rolled my eyes again. “Look, mate, I’ll get a visit during the week and then you can tell me all about it.”  
“For real?” Boomer sounded happy at that.  
“For real. I’ll even bring sweets.” I heard a loud breath, “Aw, you’re brill Frankie, I’ve got so much to tell ya, did ya know….”  
“Booms,” cutting her off, “save it for when I visit.” I looked at Gidge and she was sat on the kitchen island awaiting me to carry on where we left off. Gidge taunted me by opening her legs and closing them again quickly. “Look, Booms, I have to go.” I hung up quickly and threw my phone on the sofa, I walked up to Gidget and undid her posh blouse and kissed her chest and made my way up to that beautiful mouth of hers. Gidge put her legs around me, so I couldn’t walk away, not that I would anyways. Being with Gidge is like ecstasy. Every touch of that soft skin electrifies me, it gives me life, being with Gidge gives me life, better than what I had before, all those ladies that were just fucks, none of them compare to Gidge. We are kissing faster now and I out my hand under her skirt, then I heard a big thud by the door. Me and Gidge stopped and Gidge tried to button her blouse back up but was failing miserably. I looked at the door to find Jo there with her suitcases. Me and Gidge looked at each other. “You two are so embarrassing, what if the neighbours saw you through the window, anyways I decided to stay here, I’ll unpack in the spare room.” Jo picked up her suitcases and walked past us still frozen, “also what’s for tea? I’m starving.” Jo continued to the spare room with her suitcases. Me and Gidge burst out laughing, “told ya she’ll come back when she’s hungry.” I kissed Gidge, “I can hear you,” Jo said from the spare room. Me and Gidge laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry I have not been updating, I have been bogged down with exams, but they are now over and I am hoping to start writing more again. Please check out my Going Rouge story it's not based on any Fanfic.


	6. Back to the grind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo goes back to university and Bridget is worried about her.

Looking out the window at the dull grey basketball court, I could see that the lines needed to be repainted on it, maybe I’ll mention it to Vera at our next end of day office drink. Jo has been back at university now for two weeks and already I am worried about her I was worried about her as soon as I saw her board her coach for Melbourne. I have spent so many years being at peace knowing that Jo was safe with her other family, now she is a big girl at university. I heard a click of fingers, “Bridget!” I shake my head coming out of my worried thoughts, I am at work now and I need to focus. I stopped looking at the window and looked at Liz, “not easy, is it?”   
“Huh?”   
“Frankie told me, well she told Red, who told Ali, who then told Boomer and then me.” I keep forgetting nothing is kept secret here. I did not know many other mum’s that have children Jo’s age outside of Wentworth, Liz was my only guidance. But this was Liz’s time with me, and I am meant to be helping her, “Jo has gone back to university, I don’t know how I feel about it really, but, that is my problem, I don’t want to waste your time Liz.” Liz threw her hands in the hands, as if it was not a bother. “Honestly Bridget it is nice to talk to people about these things, I wish mine went to university.” I looked down Liz’s daughter has been doing well since her release, but their relationship is still up and down. “I am sorry Liz, that was thoughtless of me.”   
“No not at all, Bridget, it is nice to talk to people about stuff like this.” Liz’s eyes lit up. “Start from the top doll.” I began with from the beginning, Jo finding me, burying the hatchet, as they say, and how my worries about her are new feelings for me. “Hmm, you know what it sounds like to me?”  
“What?” I looked up from my office carpet to Liz  
“Sounds like you are being a brilliant mum, it is perfectly natural to be feeling stuff like this.” I felt relived, somewhere I thought that I was being one of those pushy parents. “I’m just worried, I mean, I haven’t been in her life and she’s gone back to uni, I don’t know if she drinks and if she does drink does she know her limit? has she experimented with drugs? Her sexuality.” A big realisation came to me, “Liz, what if she doesn’t practise safe sex? I’m too young to be a grandmother.” Liz waved her hands in the air to shut me up, “you’re thinking way ahead here, I’m sure if she’s anything like her mother she’ll know all these things and if she does slip up along the way, well it’s all life experience and she has you in her life now to guide her.” Liz was right plus Jo has already been there for a term, if she was going to go off the rails, she would have done it by now, or maybe she’s hiding it from me…. What if she’s self-harming. “Stop!” Liz said, “stop thinking the worst, think good thoughts, breath.” I took a deep breath. “You’re right Liz, she’s a bright girl that is really going to well at uni.” Positive thoughts, that’s what I’d tell my clients. “I’m sorry Liz, I’m taking up our time, I’ll make sure Vera gets you another slot.”   
“It’s fine, us mums have to stick together.” Then it hit me for the first time in a while, I’m a mum and these feelings are totally normal. 

Melbourne  
Shit, shit, shit, I’m late for my seminar, my first one for the new term on the novel, what an impression to make. Why is this uni so bloody big and why is there always so many people walking slow when I must be somewhere. I could feel myself starting to sweat, the weight of my bag was letting me down. I finally managed to find the room, I stopped just before the door and composed myself, deep breath and I opened the classroom door gentle. I entered the room and sat down in the closest seat and got my stuff out of my bag, I looked at the board. Shit we’re doing Dickens and I left the book at home, I looked down at my Woolf book, why me. I looked at the teacher, she had a British accent and looked in her 40s, I looked at the board and her name is Dr Bennett, she caught my eye. I looked down at my notepad. She walked over to my table and picked up my Woolf book, “I take it you’re Jo?” She stared at me through her glasses. “Yes, Dr Bennett.” She put my book back on the desk and walked off. “Can you guys please turn to page 32, which Jo will not be able to do because she brought Woolf with her today, which I think is eager because Woolf is not until next week.” Everyone in the class looked at me, how embarrassing. “But I am sure one of you lovely lot can let her lean in and look at the page.” I looked at the person next to me, she moved the book to the middle so we could both share it. As I was reading the page, I could feel her looking at me. I managed to survive the seminar, barely, Dr Bennett was obviously asking me questions to catch me out. I just wanted to get out of her, when we were dismissed, I gathered my things as quick as I could, keeping my head down. I flung my bag over me should and raced out of the classroom. “O, Josephine?” I paused at the doorway, “remember your book this time.” I nodded my head and walked out. I hurried back to my flat that I’m sharing with my fresher friend Caitlyn. She wasn’t in, I threw my bag to the ground and threw myself into my bed. It is a bad day today but tomorrow is anew I keep telling myself. All of a sudden, my phone rang, I looked at the screen and it was Bridget, I sighed, she has been ringing me since I’ve come back here. I picked it up, “Bridget! How’s things,” I heard a sigh down the phone, another person having a bad day, “um, yeah, I’m good. Listen, I wanted to talk to ya about you.”   
“Okay, what’s up?” I was feeling slightly worried about where this was going.  
“Um, well. I was just talking to one of my clients and I’m just wondering if you know?” There was a pause.  
“No, I don’t know” I was getting confused.  
“Okay, Jo, I’ll just spit it out. When you’re at university there’s lots of partying and drink and drugs get thrown around.” O my god, I can’t believe this is happening, I put head in my hand. “Please, stop,” I begged her. “Just hear me out a sec, just make sure you know when you’re with someone, just make sure you use protection.” There came the punchline, I have had this talk before with my adopted mother so I am very aware of what’s out there. “Bridget, I’ve had this talk before and besides I’m not stupid, I hardly drink and no way do I want to do drugs.” I could feel her smile on the other end. “Bridget, you have nothing to worry about I’ll be fine.”   
“I just worry because I see the girls where I work and I just don’t want you walking their paths that’s all.”   
“Bridget I will be fine.” We spoke for a while longer about classes and my bad day somehow it felt better. After I finished speaking to Bridget it was late, I picked up my Woolf book and even though I have read it a one hundred times it never gets old.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated.


End file.
